Convincing Alex
by superhumorousaries
Summary: What would Bobby do to convince Alex?


Title: Convincing Alex

Written by: superhumorousaries (Antje, Judy, and Jan)

Disclaimer: We do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. Nor do we own either Chanel nor Downy, that would be the (late) Ms. Coco Chanel and Procter and Gamble respectively.

Authors' Note: Song lyrics are in italics. Character thoughts are in bold italics

Spoilers: Set after Betrayed (Season 7 Episode 13) may reference to what has occurred.

Rating: T (and may become M towards the end)

* * *

As they left the squad room at 1PP on that Monday afternoon after solving the Jarrow case, Bobby sensed that Alex was in a fit of silent rage.

**_Maybe I should let her drive home to Rockaway first and give her some time and then give her a call, or should I call right away? Nah I should give her some time to herself because if I call right away she is really go off on me._**

Right as Alex had driven out of the parking lot she felt so mad she wanted to scream.

**_How could a guy just steal money from his wife and leave without a single word? And how could she pretend to not know? That's it I am swearing off love for good_**_._

After getting home, Alex went straight for the kitchen and poured herself bourbon on ice and then went to sit down on the couch. While there she nursed on drink and still fuming at their most recently finished case. She was so irate and lost in her thoughts that she did not hear her phone buzz.

**_That better not be a call in,_**, Alex thought to herself as she reached for her phone.

She saw Bobby's name on the caller id.

"What?"

Bobby knew Alex was angry and that she would snap but not bite his head off with that answer.

"Um-m I j-just wanted to check to see how you were doing."

"I am fine thank you now good night," Alex said a bit harshly then regretting her tone of voice after hanging up the phone.

**_I guess that case really had her on edge_.**

As he got up a few minutes later to throw away his beer can when his phone buzzed. He set the can on the kitchen counter and ran to get his phone.

"Hey," answered Bobby, knowing who it exactly was.

"Hey there sorry about that I didn't mean to snap at you like that, it's just that…" began Alex.

"…it's just that this case we just wrapped up has you on edge and outraged. Yeah I know I noticed the look on your face when we left 1PP."

Alex smiled for the first time in days.

"How about tomorrow during our lunch break you can vent on me and to sweeten the deal it'll be my treat."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am sure Eames. I am your friend and partner right? I care about you."

"Okay what time tomorrow?"

"How about 12:30 pm at Sal's."

"Okay partner I will see you there."

After the two talked for a bit and then hung up and Bobby did some reflection of his own.

**_I know that with this case she is probably swearing off love but now may be the time to show her just how much I care about her._**

Following her conversation with Bobby Alex thought to herself, **_is it just me or did Bobby completely guess that I need some one to vent to? I mean he is good, but not that good._**

Bobby had taken the morning off. He had accumulated so much overtime that Ross nearly had begged him on his knees to take a half-day off. He woke up early and first visited his mother's grave before he went to the gym. He realized that he needed to loose weight. He had gained a few pounds during his suspension and it was getting harder and harder with age to get back to his healthy weight.

As noon approached Bobby was beginning to get nervous. He had left the gym and decided to walk to Sal's. On the way to the restaurant he got Alex a surprise to go with lunch. He was planning to let Eames know that not all men should be treated equally and they certainly weren't created equally. Bobby for sure wasn't. He knew how to treat a woman …he knew how to treat his partner. After all these years, he knew all of her little quirks and nuances. He knew her likes and dislikes…her favorite flowers. One of her girly indulgences was Chanel© perfume. He also knew that she liked to shop at the 14th Street Shopping Mall…he even knew what brand of detergent she used the most, Downy©. Most men had the bad habit of being too into themselves, Bobby, on the other hand, knew that it was the little things that would win Eames over…show her that not only did he truly care for her, but he paid attention to the things that were important to her.

When he arrived at Sal's he realized he was early so he took the liberty of ordering for both of them…he also knew her appetite…very well. It was Tuesday…Tuesday was salad with chicken on top with an ice tea chaser. He also brought her a single flower…a fragrant tulip, she loved how fragrant they were. It was pink…light pink…her other girly indulgence.

Right at the appointed time she slid into the booth across from him and shook her head.

"What's all this Goren? Now you're ordering for me and giving me flowers…did we get married during some kind of drunken stupor or something?"

Bobby smiled that smile and nodded his head.

"No Eames…I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you, because I do."

"And how predictable am I? You know I'm still not over what you did."

Bobby looks down at the tulip and fiddles with it. He wonders if she'll ever forgive his reckless nature. She touches his hand and slips the tulip from it. Their eyes meet and she can see his sorrow and regret. He looked back down at the table and whispered softly.

"I truly am sorry, Eames. I just want to move forward. He quickly adds…With you."

Eames brought the tulip to her nose and breathed in its scent. She smiled and once again touched his hand.

"I want us to move forward, too. I don't like fighting with you, you're my best friend…I…I need you."

"I need you, too and I don't think you're predictable…you like what you like…Tuesdays you like salad with chicken and ice tea. If that makes you predictable...so what?"

"I wouldn't make a very good perp, but then again…you are a profiler…you are good at noticing patterns. What else do I do that is so predictable?"

"Oh gee…I don't know Eames."

"Come on Bobby…I want to know."

Bobby smiled…he starts thinking about all the little things that he has noticed about her over the years.

"Well…when you first open your bag of skittles, you look inside…closing one eye and then you fish out a few red ones. Then you eat the rest of the bag. You always arrange your desk just so before you power up your computer in the morning. When we get into the SUV you never start the engine until I put my seatbelt on. When we walk by the farmers market…you touch all of the baskets. I've never seen you order any other flavor beside vanilla ice cream…"

He stops, realizing that, not only is he rambling, but smiling while he does it. He looked up at Eames and bit his lip.

"Wow…do Ross now."

Bobby's face drops to the floor.

"Ah…ah…he doesn't eat skittles."

Once Bobby gave his answer Alex thought to herself, **_leave it to Bobby to say something to try and sum up about their Captain._**

For the rest of their lunch Bobby kept his promise and let Alex rant more about the case.

At the end of their lunch hour break, both walked back to 1PP in better spirits and finished up the endless amount of paperwork waiting for them at their desks.

After they had filled out all the boring but necessary forms required for a closed case, Bobby invited Alex to his place for a home cooked meal and Alex agreed not knowing that Bobby had a plan to really show her that he was very sorry and wanted to make it up to her, whatever it took, he would see to it.

The dinner that night was very delicious. Alex and Bobby had a lot of fun chatting and laughing together.

Alex had said she wanted no ice cream for dessert but was greedily looking at Bobby's bowl full of delicious bourbon vanilla and he had to feed her with his spoon.

They were so clumsy that a few splashes landed around Alex's mouth. Bobby reached over the candlelit table and carefully wiped the cool cream away, liking it from his thumb.

That was Alex's sign to go. The atmosphere crackled. She knew if she didn't go now; she would spend the night in Bobby's arms.

She rose quickly, "Sorry, Bobby it's late and I should go."

"Oh…okay," he responded sadly, but rose, too, walking her to his door. "Good night, Alex. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Bobby."

Alex reached for her purse and left. She was nearly in the elevator when she turned around.

Why not spend the night in his arms?

He's the one.

The one who hurt you so much, leaving you in the dark.

But the one.

The one you pointed a weapon.

But the one.

Yes, the one you feel so much for.

The one who enriches your days.

The one who completes your nights.

The one…and only.

Alex ran back to Bobby's apartment. The door wasn't locked and she snuck inside and found him in his bedroom, his strong back facing to her.

"Bobby?" whispered Alex, scaring him a bit, as he spun around, trying to hide something.

_"I think it's special what's behind your back. So turn around and I'll pick up the slack."_

Alex walked closer and closer until she reached Bobby's tall body.

She saw on his nightstand stood the Polaroid – their Polaroid, the same one taken many years before.

"You've kept it…all these years?" Alex asked astonished as her heart started to beat wildly in her chest. She knew she made the right decision.

_"You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave! It's just that no one makes me feel this way."_

Bobby replies and surrounded his partner.

"Oh Bobby," Alex said, feeling hot tears welling up in her eyes as he enclosed her petite forms with his strong arms.

_"Come here girl! Come to the back."_

He muffled in her hair, and pulled her closer. His palms were everywhere. Bobby was afraid to miss one part of Alex and he panted:

_"Look at those hips! You make me smile."_

Alex was filled with only one desire and that was passion. She didn't know what to do first, kissing Bobby, stroking him, or just removing her own clothes?

_"Girl let me make up for the things you lack."_

She decided to do all at the same time and found herself just a few minutes later on Bobby's army-accurate built bed. He hovered slightly over her, his frame just a few inches away.

_"You ready?"_

_"Yes!"_

As Alex opened up allowing Bobby to enter and complete her, their skins burned when it came in contact.

Their night of lovemaking continued all the way through the night. Early the next morning found the lovers asleep under a single cotton comforter tangled in each others' sweaty limbs.

Alex woke up for a bit and as she lay wrapped in Bobby's arms she smiled and contemplated their steamy lovemaking from the previous night.

**_I am relieved that I returned to Bobby's apartment last night instead of leaving straight away. One thing is for certain, even though I am still mad at the male population who tend to think of only of themselves Bobby has convinced me by showing me that he is not one of those guys and I am thankful for that._**

With that Alex snuggled closer to Bobby kissed his nose and fell asleep again and content to be in his arms.

* * *

A/N 2: I hope you like our first collaborated story, "Convincing Alex". Reviews are appreciated! Please be nice since this is our first collaborated piece that we worked on!


End file.
